


Witches

by desiallen16, Vivvy



Series: Book of Shadows [1]
Category: Charmed (TV), Midnight Texas (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Other, bestiary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desiallen16/pseuds/desiallen16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivvy/pseuds/Vivvy
Summary: A detailed description of Witches in various TV shows, Movies, Books, and Real Life.





	1. Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the shows or books I am referencing.  
> If you have any Creatures you want me to add, message me, so far I plan put Witches, Vampires, Werewolves, Wendigos, and other various popular creatures, mostly it will be in SPN, Teen Wolf, TVD, The Originals and Real Life.

 A **Witch** is a [human](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Humans) with the power to affect change by magical means, called "[Witchcraft](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Witchcraft)". A witch can be either female or male, as they connect themselves with supernatural forces in order to practice magic. 

 Witchcraft is a practice of magic that encompasses many different types of activities including astrology, [divination](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Divination), [spell casting](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Spells), and [spirit communication](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Summoning_Ghosts). It includes the practices of many cultures, nations and religions as well as many books and writings from ancient times. Depending upon the individual, some witches practice their power by certain belief systems, such as Hoodoo, Voodoo, Wicca, or any number of other magical practices from countries and cultures all around the world. Although the majority of witches are portrayed as being malevolent men and women who use their powers for dark and sinister deeds, other witches, such as [Nora Havelock](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Nora_Havelock), have proven that not all witches are satanic, and commonly use white magic to maintain balance within the world. 

 According to [Rowena](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Rowena), there are three recognized types of Witches in the world, classified by where they draw their magic from. These three types are known as the Borrowers, the Naturals, and the Students. 

###    The Borrowers

 The term "Borrower" is commonly used to define any witch who has obtained their power through [demonic](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Demon) forces. These witches are known to have summoned demons and made deals with them in exchange for power. While it is common for these witches to have traded their souls for power, it has been implied that not all Borrowers sell their souls, but rather promise the demon something else of value. According to the witch Rowena, these witches are very common and make up for more than half of the witchcraft community. 

###  The Naturals

 The term "Natural" is commonly used to define any witch who has obtained their power from biological development. Not much is known about these witches apart from the fact that they are known to have been born with a natural affinity to the supernatural powers of the universe. According to the witch Rowena, these witches are very rare and make up for less than half of the witchcraft community. 

###  The Students

 The term "Student" is commonly used to define any witch who has obtained their power through practice and training. While these witches are commonly known to have been taught about witchcraft from other witches, it has been implied that some Students are self-taught. According to the witch Rowena, these witches are less common than Borrowers, but more common than Naturals. 

###  Unknown Classification 

 Witches who are in this section are unknown as to where they draw their magic from, and cannot be classified as either a Borrower, a Natural or a Student witch as of now in the series. 

  **Covens**

 A coven is a community of witches who commonly gather together for celebrations of holidays, ceremonies of worship, practices of witchcraft, and more. According to [Clea](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Clea), all covens must have three witches to form a coven. According to Rowena, before she was exiled from the Grand Coven, she and the other members attended a "winter solstice orgy" when she conceived her son, [Fergus MacLeod](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Crowley).

 All covens must have at least one or two leaders, known as the High Priestess and/or High Priest. These witches are accountable for a number a different responsibilities, such as creating the laws of their coven that every member must abide. According to Rowena, each coven has its own set of laws and punishments created by the leader(s) of that group. While some covens have only a few laws, others, such as the Grand Coven, have many. Rowena explained to Crowley that the other members of her coven, especially Olivette, always envied her power and thus sought to smother her talent. Rowena expressed how after consistently disobeying the rules handed down from the others, she was exiled from the coven and forbidden from further using magic.  

 **Power**  

 According to [Bobby Singer](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Bobby_Singer), the power of a witch is not only dependent on the source of their magic, but also on their knowledge and training in witchcraft. For example, although witches who obtain their power from demons (Borrowers) are generally more powerful than witches who obtain their power from study (Students), if a witch does not have much experience in witchcraft, they can be easily subdued. This was proven after Sam Winchester easily frightened and intimidated [a coven of Satanic witches](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Book_Club), who did not have much training in witchcraft, and seemed powerless against him. Whereas, years later, the Winchesters met a Student witch named [Spencer Wallis](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Spencer_Wallis), who, because of having years of training, was well-versed in some of the most powerful spells the Winchesters have ever heard of. Furthermore, while some witches, such as Wiccans, have been known to provide laws for themselves and have strict convictions as to how magic should be used, most witches have been shown to have free will over their power, and have demonstrated extraordinary feats without necessarily having to draw from demons. One prominent example of this being [Rowena](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Rowena), who was able to control higher beings, cast many dangerously powerful spells, and even resurrect herself.  

**Power and Abilities**

 Potion Brewing - The act of brewing and concocting magical mixtures to weaken or strengthen one's abilities, magical and otherwise, as well as performing deadly results. 

 Spell Casting - The act of changing and controlling events through the use of incantations and more. Witches can use some powers via spells such as: 

  Telekinesis - The act of moving and manipulating objects and persons through mental influence. 

  Hexing ang Cursing - Witches have the ability to hex and curse other mortals. 

  Conjuration - The act of creating various objects, such as maggots, blood, needles, razors, or even hearts, through a [hex](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Hex). 

  Pyrokenesis - The power to control and manipulate the element of fire. 

  Electrokenesis - The power to control and manipulate the element of electricity. 

  Longevity - The power to live hundreds, possibly thousands of years while maintaining a youthful, even beautiful       appearance.  

  Teleportation - The act of disappearing from one location and instantly reappearing in another location through supernatural means.

  Mind Control -  The power to control and manipulate the behavior and thoughts of another living creature. 

  Astral Projection - The power to project the astral body from outside of the physical body in order to travel from one location to another. 

  Power Granting - The power to grant someone the power, like immortality. 

  Healing - The power to heal others. 

  Molecular Combustion - The power to make someone spontaneously combust. 

  Invulnerability - Powerful witches have displayed invulnerability to normal forms of harm, with [one](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Catriona_Loughlin) scoffing at the idea of a bullet being used against them.

  Scrying - Using crystals, mirrors, or prisms, witches are able to find whoever they want, although the spell is easier to perform if the witch knows the appearance of, or possesses an object belonging to, the person they seek. 

  Portal Creation - The power to creat portals, to places, in time and to other realities. 

**Tools**

AThames - A ceremonial dagger with a double-edged blade that is commonly used to direct energy. 

  Black Grimoire - Spellbook full of powerful druidic magic. 

  Book of Shadows - A tome that is used for witchcraft and related dark arts. 

  Book of the Damned - Powerful spellbook that can allow the user to create or undo any damnation in existence amongst other things. 

  Candles - Block of solid wax with embedded wicks that are commonly lit to amplify a witch's spell. 

  Cauldrons - Large metal pots that are commonly used to hold the ingredients for elixirs and potions.   

  Crystals, Prisms, or Mirrors - They are necessary to perform [scrying spells](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Tracking_spell). 

  Herbs - Earthly plants that are commonly used as ingredients for brewing and concocting paranormal potions. 

  Stones - Small stones that are occasionally used as ingredients for brewing and concocting paranormal potions.

**Weaknesses**

Iron - A hard and strong magnetic metal that is able to repress the supernatural power of a witch. 

  Witchcatcher - The Witchcatcher is a collar-like tool used to catch a witch, and compel them to obey the user's commands. 

  Fire - Burn a witch will normally kill them.

  Magic - While most witches have been known to cast protection spells upon themselves, some witches are still susceptible to potions and spells. 

       Witch-Killing Spell - Is one of the spells that can kill a witch. 

       Witch-Killing Bullet - Bullet version of the Witch-Killing spell.Kills any witch shot with the bullets, even one that are normally invulnerable to bullets. 

  Power Sealing - A spell that seals a Witches power. 

  Mortality - Based off the fact that witches are still human, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.). However, it is known that especially powerful witches can overcome these weaknesses.

 

 


	2. Teen Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from Teen Wolf The Next Generation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know about this one the information sound a lot like The Vampire Diaries and The Originals

 Witches (also known as the  _ **Servants of Nature**_ ) are a supernatural race of immortals with the power to implement magic through a complex practice known as witchcraft. They are self-claimed keepers of the natural balance; though many witches are known to use their powers for personal reasons. While the origins of witchcraft remains a mystery, witches have existed for many centuries; passing down their knowledge and skills through generations in family lines. By harnessing the earth's ambient elemental energies, they uphold their sacred duty to maintain and preserve the balance of nature and combat the forces that threaten the balance such as vampires and werewolves. 

 **History**  

 Natural-born witches and warlocks have paranormal powers that begin development as teenagers. They are known for their code of loyalty and their bond as members of an extended family. Witches have existed for many centuries, passing down their skills and knowledge through generations in family lines. Witches are the servants of nature, and they make it their job to maintain balance within the world. Depending upon their coven and culture, those with the gift of magic can go by other titles such as a Shaman, who aids the needs of their people with their insight into the spiritual and metaphysical worlds through the use of herbs and protective items. In Legend, a powerful witch whom was considered the first is responsible for casting the powerful Sun and Moon Curse which renders vampires debilitated by the sun and werewolves enslaved to the moon. Around the time of The Salem Witch Trials of 1692, groups of enslaved African-American witches fled the Massachusetts village in hopes of finding safety elsewhere. The Bennett Witches were one of the families in this group. They settled and founded the town of Albany, New York living in secrecy for over a five-hundred years as witches and freed slave property-owners. Neighboring settlements were infected with anti-witch hysteria and according to history, these witches were tied to stakes in a field and burned alive. According to Eric, Salem Witches are known for being heroic examples of individualism and non-conformity. 

**The Balance of Nature**

 The Balance of Nature (also called the Wiccan Rede in the novels) is a spiritual belief system based around the observance of Mother Nature and reverence of the Spirits. The main goal of many (if not most) witches is to honor the design of nature and to maintain stability within the world. The balance of nature is intimately tied to one's spiritual relationship with the divine, and the idea that all things (e.g. animals, humans, life, etc.) are all are considered sacred, as they are all different aspects of nature. Contemporary witches would also agree that using modern ceremonies, rituals and shamanic practices is the best way to attune themselves with the natural rhythms of the universe in their efforts to obtain guidance and knowledge from wiser known witches called "The Spirits". However, according to Victoria Bennett, it is implied that not all witches follow this belief system, and have the freewill to choose how they wish to practice their power. 

**Description**

 Humans who practice magical powers are called "witches". The origin of witchcraft remains a mystery, however it is known that witches have existed for many centuries, passing down their knowledge and skills through generations in family lines. Contrary to popular belief, witches do not receive their powers from demons, nor do they worship the devil. Instead, witches are the servants of nature as they make it their job to maintain balance within the world. 

**Magic**

Magic is the power to affect change by supernatural means. Magic can often be split into light and dark, though depending on the situation may also be neutral. Magic is a genetic heredity that connects a person to the elements and forces of nature in order to practice witchcraft. The witchcraft in  _The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals_  and  _The Immortal Chronicles_  consists of several types of magic. Magic that is practiced by different witches. They are considered the following: 

   **Traditional Magic** : Traditional Magic is the most common form of witchcraft among modern witches. Traditional magic draws energy from the forces of Nature and may be used however the witch sees fit. Although traditional magic is very popular among the witchcraft community, it also very exhausting, due to the fact the witch is exerting their own energy. A witch who excessively practices traditional magic may experience symptoms of dizziness, fatigue, and minor nose bleeds. Ayana Bennett explained the limits of this power throughout the fulmination of The Old Ones Series, saying that if she pushed too hard when using traditional magic, it would push back.

 **Innate Magic** : A form of magic that taps into the internal resources of the witch. This type of magic is the most convenient and quickest to use, though a witch's energies are limited and can cause pain and discomfort for over-use. Because of this limitation, witches must learn to draw upon external sources of power to not tax upon their own abilities and therefore can only practice minor spells and feats of magic. As witches become more experienced their innate magic becomes stronger. 

  **Channeling Magic** : A form of magic that involves utilizing the energies of the surrounding elements and celestial events. This magic is similar to spirit magic, however channeling usually taps into the power on Earth. Channeling magic can also allow a witch to tap into the power of another witch, however some sort of conduit (e.g. personal item) or connection (e.g. bloodline) is usually required to focus the specific energies. 

  **Spirit Magic** : Spirit Magic draws on the power of the Spirits of Nature and dead witches, and may be used for either good or evil purposes. Unlike other forms of magic, a witch can only use Spirit Magic however the spirits see fit. If a witch abuses the magic bestowed upon them, the spirits may break the connection, preventing the witch from harnessing their power. 

  **Dark Magic** : A form of magic draws upon malevolent powers and is fueled by the darkest aspects of witches themselves such as negative emotions and temptation. This magic is extremely powerful, seductive, and addictive as it has no boundaries. Despite it's free use, it defies the authority of the Spirits of Nature and though the spirits themselves cannot stop use, witches can be severely punished. Marie Bennett once practiced dark magic but was unpunished (though lost her magic later for abandoning her daughter Ayana), which liberated the terminates of who her daughter was and became fearful of all magic in general. 

  **Expression** : Expression is an extremely powerful form of sorcery that draws on dark energy that is so malicious it would supposedly demolish the world if it were ever called into existence. The details and history of expression remain unknown; however according to a witch named Stella, the forces of expression are considered so powerful that many witches discredit it as magic, for it expands beyond the limitations of both ancient and modern witchcraft. 

  **Ancestral Magic** : Ancestral Magic is a form of sorcery commonly used among the witches of New Orleans. Similar to Spirit Magic, this form of sorcery draws energy from the dead ancestors of a witch in a certain location and can be used however the spirits see fit. However, this power can only be harnessed from the location of where the witches died, meaning that should the witch abandon the area, they will be rendered powerless. This magic is dependent on "The Harvest ", a magical ritual occurring once every three centuries involving the sacrifice of four young witches chosen during a rite. They are left ignorant of their sacrifice right up until the final moments of their life. In the sequence by which they die each witch pass on their power to the remaining others. When the final sacrifice is made the magic returns their power to the earth and therefore the Ancestral Spirits as payment for them to continue supplying the magic to the witches of New Orleans. Though if a witch is left alive she will absorb all the immaculate power meant for the spirits and gain extra natural powers when compared to the average witch. Like Expression, if this magic isn't controlled it will consume the witch and cause them to harm those around them. Unless the ritual is completed all the witches of New Orleans will lose their power and cease to be witches. 

  **Hoodoo and Voodoo** : Hoodoo and Voodoo are both spiritual belief systems based around the observance of Mother Nature and respect for the dead. Despite their similarities, there are differences between the two. Hoodoo is an African American system of magick, whereas voodoo is a religion. Contrary to most voodooist, hoodoo practitioners do not invoke loas (ancestral spirits), and instead use Catholic Saints to represent their guardians. Hoodoo practitioners also work with both hands; for benevolence and malevolence. The “bokors” as they are called in Haiti, and “root doctors”, as they are called in Louisiana, are also healers. Some characteristics of hoodoo magick include candle burning, the use of incenses, and also the use of Psalms from the Bible, and seals and talismans from the 6th and 7th book of Moses.

  **Sacrificial Magic** : Sacrificial Magic is a very powerful form of sorcery that is highly dependent upon the ritualistic sacrifices of supernatural creatures. Similar to expression, this form of sorcery draws its energy and the power of every supernatural creature that is sacrificed.

  Kemiya: Kemiya is a form of magic that was founded in Arabia that allows a witch to change the elemental foundation of an object and also allows them to imbue said creations with magic, thus creating a dark object. Kemiya is said to cross the boundary between magic and science; utilizing aspects of both. 

**Genetics**

 While few have been shown to harness mystical energy and effectively practice magic, witches receive their magical power as a result of heredity. The offspring of two witches will almost always be witches. Though the probability of the offspring of a witch and a non-witch, or a mortal, being witches are reduced to the 50%. No further explanation has been given regarding the mechanics or heritable of these genetics, but it's likely the source of their magical power, or the necessary instructions to produce their magic. 

 **Power and Abilities**  

   **Channeling:**  The act of invoking or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. 

  **Spell Casting:**  The act of changing and controlling events through the use of incantations and more. 

   **Potion Making:**  The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. 

   **Divination:**  The act of divining future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. 

   **Clairvoyance:**  The practice of divination through the perception of emotions, objects, people or physical phenomena. 

   **Empathy:**  The power to identify the emotional feelings of another person. 

   **Intuition:**  The practice of divination through the use of instinctive knowledge. 

   **Mediumship:**  The practice of communicating with the spirits of the dead.

  **Premonitions:**  The practice of divination through the observation and study of dream. 

   **Psychometry:** The practice of divination through contact with or proximity to a certain object or person. 

   **Elemental Control:**  The power to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire and water. 

   **Aerokinesis:**  The power to control and manipulate the element of air.  

   **Geokinesis:**  The power to control and manipulate the element of earth. 

   **Hydrokinesis:**  The power to control and manipulate the element of water.  

   **Pyrokinesis:**  The power to control and manipulate the element of fire. 

   **Mind Control:**  The power to control and manipulate the behavior and thoughts of another living creature. 

   **Telekinesis:**  The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons through mental influence. 

   **Special Psychic Gifts** : Some witches in both the television series and the novelization of the series have been identified as possessing individual magical abilities special to them in particular (i.e. Ayana's prophetic sight of the future or Jamia's detection of a pregnancy).

 

   **Teleportation:**  The power to teleport from one place to another in an instant. 

   **Pain Infliction:**  The power to inflict great pain onto a person by causing their blood vessels to burst and thus giving them multiple aneurysms. The level of this depends on the witch.

**Tools**

****Amulets:**  An object that is used to protect its wearer from harm. **

****Athames:**  A ceremonial dagger with a double-edged blade that is commonly used to direct energy. **

****Candles:**  A block of solid wax with an embedded wick that is commonly lit to to amplify a witch’s spell. **

****Cauldrons:**  A large metal pot that is commonly used to hold the ingredients for elixirs and potions.**

**Grimoires:**  A family journal is documented with magical recipes, rituals, and spells. 

   **Herbs:**  Various flora used as ingredients to be incorporated into spells as binding agents. 

   **Stones:**  Various minerals and ores used to boost or bind a witch's spell. 

   **Symbols:**  Seals drawn or written used as physical representations of spells. 

   **Talismans:**  An object that is used to magnify a witch's power.

 

 


	3. The Vampire Dairies/The Originals

  **Witches** are supernatural [beings](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Human) who are born with the power to affect change by magical means ([Witchcraft](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Witchcraft)). While many witches are the self-proclaimed "Keepers of the Balance," other witches have been known to work against the Balance and use their power for personal gain. 

**The Balance of Nature**

 The Balance of [Nature](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Nature) is a spiritual belief system based around the observance of the Earth and reverence of Mother Nature. The goal of many witches is to honor the design of nature and to maintain balance within the natural world. The balance of nature is intimately tied to one's spiritual relationship with the Earth, and the idea that all living things (e.g. animals, humans, plants, etc.) are considered sacred, as they are all different aspects of nature. Contemporary witches would also agree that using modern ceremonies, rituals and shamanic practices is the best way to attune themselves with the natural rhythms of the universe in their efforts to obtain guidance and knowledge from wiser known witches called "[The Spirits](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Spirits)." However, according to [Gloria](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Gloria), who referred to herself as "old-school voodoo," it is implied that not all witches follow this belief system, and have the free will to choose how they wish to practice their power. 

**History**

The origin of witchcraft remains unknown, however, it is known that witches have existed for many centuries passing down their knowledge and skills through generations of family lines. Contrary to popular belief, witches do not receive their powers from demons, nor do they worship the Devil. Instead, witches consider themselves "the Servants of Nature," as they make it their duty to maintain balance within the world. Sheila Bennett had once stated to Bonnie that "witchcraft was rooted in psychic energy".

**Magic**

Witchcraft is a practice of magic that encompasses many different types of activities including astrology, divination, spell casting, and spirit communication. It includes the practices of many cultures, nations and religions as well as many books and writings dating back to ancient times. Depending upon the individual, some witches practice their power by certain belief systems, such as Shamanism, Voodoo, Wicca, or any number of other magical practices from countries and cultures all around the world. Although the majority of traditional witches are commonly portrayed as being kind and selfless humans who use their powers to maintain balance within the world, in the case of Esther and Qetsiyah, it has been proven that some witches are independent thinkers who may go against the Balance of Nature by practicing their powers for dark and sinister or selfish deeds. 

**Powers and Abilities**

. Basic Powers  

 The basic powers of every witch include: 

 Spellcasting - The power to change and control events through the use of incantations. 

 Channeling - The power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. 

 Potion Brewing - The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties.

   Other Powers  

 Telekinesis - The power to move objects and persons through mental influence.

 Pain Infliction - The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. 

 Elemental Control - The power to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, [fire](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Pyrokinesis), and water. 

 Divination - The power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. 

   **Clairvoyance:**  The power to divine future, past or present events through instinctive knowledge.  

    **Intuition:**  The power to divine future, past or present events through the use of instinctive knowledge. 

    **Premonitions:**  The power to divine future, past or present events through the observation and study of dreams.

    **Psychometry:** The power to divine future, past or present events through contact with or proximity to a certain object or person.

Unknown Powers 

 Projection - The power to separate from one's body and project the mind to another location or to instantaneously travel from one point to another. 

 Transmogrification **-** The unique power to alter the physical structure of objects living or dead, changing their form. 

 Telepathy - The power that allows witches to access the minds of others through spells.

 Possession - The power to jump one's spirit into the body of another, taking control of said host body. 

 Illusion - The power to alter the senses of others to perceive a false reality. 

 Dream Manipulation - The power to control people's dreams through spells.  

 Resurrection - The power to bring someone or one's self back from the dead.  

**Weakesses**

 Disbelief - The act of denying or disbelieving in one's potential could cause a witch to inadvertently suppress their magical power. 

 Distraction - Denying a witch from concentrating or giving full attention to their spells, may render them ineffective. Since most spells are spoken verbally and take time to take effect, witches are vulnerable to attack before their completion. Additionally, certain spells require items, tools, and/or special events during casting, therefore they can't be invoked on mere whim. 

 Emotions - A witch's magic is subject to the influence of their emotional state and may fluctuate according to them when untrained. According to Sheila Bennett, strong emotions such as worry and anger can fuel a witch's power while emotions such as fear may prevent a witch from properly accessing their powers. 

 Herbs - Ingestion of certain herbs can cause a witch to lose consciousness and prevent them from using magic for an undetermined amount of time. The Lobelia flower prevents concentration and the practice of magic and can be used to weaken a witch as one would weaken a vampire with vervain. 

 Huntress’s Blood - A supernatural huntress' blood can suppress all magic of a witch when consumed, as well as prevent magic from working on said witch, as seen when the Armory could not perform a locator spell on Bonnie Bennett. Prolonged ingestion is toxic, and ultimately leads to the death of the witch. Once black scabs start appearing on their body, the infected witches have less than a week of life, similar to how [Vampires](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire) react to [Werewolf Toxin](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Werewolf_Venom). There is no known cure to combat this disease.

 Witchcraft - Witches are still susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. This is inclusive of mystical and [Dark Objects](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Objects). A [siphoner](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Siphoner) can [siphon](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Siphoning) the magic from a witch and prolonged exposure may lead to death. 

 Mortality - Despite their mystical attributes, witches are still human and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, snapped neck, etc.). However, witches can temporarily get around this weakness through the use of protection spells. 

 Overexertion - The excessive use of magic could lead to disorientation, nose bleeds, unconsciousness, and if taken to the extreme, death. 

 Nature - It is said that nature will always find a balance when witchcraft is performed, thus spells will always have [loopholes](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Loopholes). This means, among other things, that no being can be truly immortal. 

 Mystic Falls Founders Bell - An indestructible bell that amplifies the affects of the [Staff of Arcadius](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Staff_of_Arcadius)when combined with the Maxwell Striker. When struck, it produces a high frequency that disrupts psychic activity of Sirens. To an extent, it is also effective on Witches and Siphoners alike, giving them a painful headache, though it does not affect their ability to perform magic and cast spells.

 


	4. Charmed

 A  **witch** is a human being born with a piece of [the All](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/The_All), which enables them to manifest magical [powers](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Power). Like [mortals](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Mortal), witches can be either good or evil, but only good witches serve as protectors of the [innocent](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Innocent).

The origin of witchcraft dates back to the beginning of the Earth itself. Since then, witches have existed for untold centuries, passing down their knowledge and skills through generations in family lineages. Contrary to popular belief, witches do not receive their powers from [demons](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Demon), nor do they worship the Devil. Instead, witches use their powers to hunt and vanquish demons in order to protect the innocent and to make the world a safer place. The term "witch" is not exclusive to females, and is extended to males as well.

Every bloodline of witches originates from [Neena](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Neena), also known as _the first witch_. 

 Wiccan Rede: And it harm none, do what ye will.

Witches, like mortals, can be either good or evil, but only the good witches serve as protectors of the Innocent. Traditionally, Witches are born with a primary active power, such as telekinesis, but their powers grow as they age.

Often, their supernatural abilities are exhibited in early childhood, though it is not unusual for a person to grow into adulthood before her or his capabilities are realized. In addition to their active powers, Witches can also cast spells and create potions to amplify their magic. They live by the rule that they are not to use their magic for personal gain. Witches must decide within the first forty-eight hours of their powers awakening if they will travel the path of good or evil. 

**History**

  Origin of Witches 

 When the world was dark, a spiritual energy ran through everything that existed, neither Good nor Evil. [The Elders](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/The_Elders) called it [The All](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/The_All). Thousands of years ago, [a woman](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Neena) came across that [Nexus](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Nexus). She alerted her mate of what she had found. At first they were afraid of it, but she pushed past that fear and tapped into this power. The woman was infused with more of the All than any human was supposed to possess. The woman shared that power with her mate and it changed them, making them [immortal](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Immortality). It bonded them forever to one another and to The All. They ascended to a place of pure, utter bliss that they shared with the All, known as the Higher Realm.

However, their presence there affected the earth as The All was contained to the Higher Realm. As a result, the world started to die. The only way to save the world was for the woman and her mate to separate their powers and allow the power of The All to flow freely again. The woman and man were forced to abandon the Higher Realm, never to return again. Once back on Earth, the woman gave birth to a pair of twins that were conceived while she was in the Higher Realm. The first child was a female and had powers like her mother, though not as strong, and it was from this child that almost all witches descend from.[[1]](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Witch#cite_note-0) The second child was a male born with the same abilities, but he used the magic for dark purposes, and that gave rise to [warlocks](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Warlock). Their other children possessed no magic of their own, but they and their descendants could tap into The All as practitioners. In very rare circumstances, these non-magical descendants could give birth to a full witch.[[2]](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Witch#cite_note-1) This is very likely how [Melinda Warren](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Melinda_Warren) was born a witch. Every time a witch or warlock was born, he/she inherits a tiny piece of the All that allowed them to develop an active power. 

  Witch Trails  

 During the late 17th century in Salem, Massachusetts, several men and women were persecuted for practicing witchcraft. During this period in Colonial America, many of the Puritans who had settled in the Northeast believed that witches were servants for the Devil. These events became known the [Salem Witch Trials](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Witch_Trials), in which numerous people—witches and mortals—were hanged or otherwise killed.

One of these people was [Melinda Warren](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Melinda_Warren), the founder of the Warren Line and ancestor of [the Charmed Ones](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/The_Charmed_Ones). She was burned at the stake after being outed as a witch by the warlock [Matthew Tate](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Matthew_Tate).   

**Classification**

 

 

 Witches come in two types: Magical witches and Practitioners. This method of classification has been used several times in the show when practitioners have been an element of the storyline.

[](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/charmed/images/2/2b/2x09-marcy-frozen.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20090423021656)

Marcy Steadwell, a witch practitioner.

Mortals who practice witchcraft, but lack any true magical powers are known as "practitioners." The practitioners featured on _Charmed_ tend to treat witchcraft as a more religious, spiritual experience than the sisters do and usually follow the Neopagan religion of Wicca. These witches are not immune to the power of [Molecular Immobilization](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Molecular_Immobilization). However, it was revealed that some practitioners do have the fundamental Wiccan abilities of casting effective [spells](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Spell_Casting), brewing potions, and [scrying](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Scrying), but lack an active power.

[](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/charmed/images/d/db/Charmed_Season_1_Promo-2.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20070305024625)

The Original Charmed Ones, good magical witches.

Magical witches are born with the ability to use magic. Their supernatural powers are passed on to them through blood from their ancestors, and are bound to their emotions, thoughts, and souls. A witch's magic is a genetic component that may skip a generation, making them [mortals](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Mortal) before their magic resurfaces.

Every magical witch possesses the fundamental Wiccan skills to [cast spells](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Spell_Casting), [brew potions](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Potion_Making), [scry](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Scrying) for lost objects or people and acquire information through [divining](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Divination). Besides this, their magic will manifest itself in the form of one or more individual powers commonly known as "[active powers](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Power)." These powers can be used at will and do not require incantations or potions. Magical witches are able to access their magic from an early age, but their powers can manifest from the womb and can be [tapped into](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Tapping) by their mother.

Magical witches are also further classified as Upper-Level or Lower-Level. Upper-Level witches naturally possess more strength and skill than Lower-Level witches, which allow them to perform more spectacular feats of magic, such as casting spells of supreme power and brewing potent potions to help achieve their goals. In a family of witches, the firstborn child is supposedly the strongest compared in its set of siblings.

Some witches, regardless of being good or evil, may have [familiars](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Familiar), when they are new to the Craft, to follow and guide neophyte witches.

####  Good Witches

Good witches are assigned [Whitelighters](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Whitelighter) by [the Elders](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/The_Elders) to guide and protect them. All good witches, regardless of their level of power, are immune to the effects of [Molecular Immobilization](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Molecular_Immobilization). According to [Gammill](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Gammill), good witches have the selfless instinct to help people in need.

####  Evil Witches

[](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/charmed/images/8/85/Tuatha.2.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20110801034300)

[Tuatha](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Tuatha), a good witch turned evil

An evil witch, sometimes confused with a warlock, is a witch who renounces the [Wiccan Rede](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Wiccan_Rede), and redirects to using his/her powers for [Personal Gain](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Personal_Gain) and evil means. They may also use his/her powers to punish the guilty. They typically do not kill witches for their powers, but if they desire so, they use other methods to obtain them. They also do not sell their soul to the Devil. When witches turn evil, they renounce their right to a [Whitelighter](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Whitelighter).

One memorable evil witch was [P. Russell](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/P._Russell), who was a distant relative of the Charmed Ones as well as Phoebe Halliwell's past life, who turned evil when she fell in love with a warlock named [Anton](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Anton). Another was the [Evil Enchantress](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/The_Evil_Enchantress) of the Dark Ages, who was Paige Matthews's past life. Other examples include [Tuatha](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Tuatha), the [Sea Hag](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Sea_Hag), the [Wicked Witch from the Magic Mirror](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Wicked_Witch_from_the_Magic_Mirror), [Stillman Sisters](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Stillman_Sisters), [The Wicked Witch of the Enchanted Forest](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/The_Wicked_Witch_of_the_Enchanted_Forest) and [Vicus's Collective](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Vicus%27s_Collective). 

**Sub-Species**

. Whitelighter-Witch - Whitelighter-Witches are the offspring of a witch and a [Whitelighter](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Whitelighter). These hybrids possess the basic powers their Wiccan heritage and may develop the powers and calling of a Whitelighter. These hybrids are also able to develop unique hybrid powers, such as [telekinetic orbing](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Telekinetic_Orbing), which is the combination of [telekinesis](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Telekinesis) and [orbing](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Orbing). These hybrids are vulnerable to the poison of [Darklighter arrows](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Darklighter_Arrows) and susceptible to being called by [the Elders](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/The_Elders)and their [charges](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Charge).

  Demon-Witch - Demon-Witches are the offspring of a witch and a [demon](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Demon). Only one of these [hybrids](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Hybrid) is known to have existed. [The Source's Heir](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/The_Source%27s_Heir) was the child of [Phoebe Halliwell](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Phoebe_Halliwell) and [Cole Turner](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Cole_Turner), who at the time was possessed by the [Source of All Evil](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/The_Source_of_All_Evil). The union between Cole and Phoebe created a massive concentration of power. The unborn child was later stolen by [the Seer](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/The_Seer) and its overwhelming power destroyed them both. 

  Phoenix-Witch - The Phoenix is a coven of assassin witches who have risen from the ashes from the Salem witch trials. Powerful, agile, and cunning, these witches will stop at nothing to collect whatever bounty they have been hired for. Such witches are born with the birthmark of a phoenix on their bodies as proof of their legion. These witches are neither pure good or evil and possess powers that appear demonic in nature. They also possess [Grimoires](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire) instead of a [Book of Shadows](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Book_of_Shadows_\(general\)). 

  Darklighter-Witch - Darklighter-Witches are the crossbreed between a witch and a [Darklighter](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Darklighter)and can inherit powers and abilities from both species. The first Darklighter-Witch was [evil Paige](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Paige_Matthews/Alternate_Universe), followed by [evil Wyatt](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Wyatt_Halliwell/Alternate_Universe) and [evil Chris Halliwell](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Chris_Halliwell/Alternate_Universe). When trying to send Chris Halliwell back to the future, [Gideon](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Gideon)sabotaged the attempt as a distraction and instead traded the good Leo and Chris for their evil counterparts. Like their Whitelighter counterparts, a Darklighter-Witch can use the power of [telekinetic orbing](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Telekinetic_Orbing) to move objects. They can also [summon](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Apportation) [Darklighter Crossbows](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Darklighter_Crossbow) and [arrows](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Darklighter_Arrows) like any other Darklighter. 

  Cupid-Witch - Cupid-Witches are the offspring of a witch and a [Cupid](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Cupid). These hybrids possess the basic powers of their Wiccan heritage and may inherit the powers of Cupids. Unlike pure Cupids, they do not require a [Cupid Ring](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Cupid_Ring)to activate their powers. The only known half-cupids are the three daughters of [Coop](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Coop) and [Phoebe Halliwell](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Phoebe_Halliwell), the eldest of which is [P.J. Halliwell](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/P.J._Halliwell). 

  **Related Species**

Warlock - A witch who betrays the [Wiccan Rede](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Wiccan_Rede), sells his or her soul to pure evil and kills a good witch to steal his or her powers becomes a warlock. A warlock can be either male or female, just like a witch can be either gender.

They tend to strengthen their powers by killing other magical creatures and [obtaining](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Absorption) theirs. Upper-Level warlocks possess the power of [Blinking](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Blinking), which was originally a witch's power before it transcended into a warlock's.

Although a warlock is usually originally a witch, some are also born that way. They can also be converted through a [dark wedding ritual](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Binding) with a warlock, which will convert the witch in hours. The very first warlock to walk the Earth was the male of the twins born to the first witch, [Neena](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Neena).

The first enemy [the Charmed Ones](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/The_Charmed_Ones) ever encountered was a warlock named [Jeremy Burns](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Jeremy_Burns), who became Piper Halliwell's boyfriend to lure her into a trap. 

 Gypsies - The Gypsies are the sister species of witches. The High Priestess of gypsies is called a Shuvani and is wiser than most Gypsies. Unlike witches, they are not as powerful, and rely on using herbal remedies and spells to access their powers. When a Gypsy sees a "mulo," the spirit of a living dead, it only depicts that something horrible is about to happen. In the Nicolae family, one member of each generation was assigned with the task to protect the [Evil Eye](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Waffediyok)—the protective symbol of the Gypsy family, much like the symbol of a witch family. 

 Firestarters - Firestarters are magical beings born with the ability to [create and manipulate fire](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Pyrokinesis). However, Firestarters do not possess any other magical powers. It was later revealed to be possible for an individual to be both a witch and a Firestarter, as shown by [Christy Jenkins](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Christy_Jenkins). She possessed the power of [Telepathy](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Telepathy) as well as [Pyrokinesis](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Pyrokinesis) and was mentioned as being a Firestarter as well as a witch. 

 Empathy - Empaths are reincarnated mortal beings with the ability to [sense the emotions of others](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Empathy). These beings are destined to offer guidance and healing to those that need it. As shown by [Phoebe Halliwell](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Phoebe_Halliwell), it is possible for a witch to be destined to receive the power of [empathy](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Empathy) and gain the title of empath. Phoebe mentioned this power most likely grew from her [premonition](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Premonition) power and Leo mentioned she was meant to receive it. 

 Spirits - When witches die and pass on to the [afterlife](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/The_Beyond), they may become spirits unless they choose to be reincarnated. Witches are generally powerful spirits and retain the powers they possessed during their lives. Spirits of witches are also able to [cast the spell](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Spell_Casting) to [banish evil spirits](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/To_Vanquish_a_Ghost_and_Return_Him_to_His_Rest), as the spell requires the caster to be a spirit themselves. They may be summoned to cross the divide and some possess the power to come and go as they desire. 

**Powers and Abilities**

 A magical witch possesses the four innate abilities: [Spell Casting](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Spell_Casting), [Potion Making](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Potion_Making), [Scrying](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Scrying) and [Mediumship](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Mediumship), but the additional powers are depended upon one's own level of skill, lineage and level. Their powers also seem to grow depending on their character and emotional state, making them more powerful as they age. [Lower-Level](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Lower-Level) witches possess little to no active powers, but still show the basic abilities.

Magical witches born into a blood siblinghood inherit their powers based on seniority: the firstborn usually displays the strongest power in comparison to their younger ones. [Paige Matthews](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Paige_Matthews) was an exception to this rule; she received the power of [telekinetic orbing](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Telekinetic_Orbing) after replacing her oldest sister [Prue Halliwell](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Prue_Halliwell) as the [Charmed One](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/The_Charmed_Ones) with the power of [telekinesis](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Telekinesis). 

  Basic Powers 

 Spellcasting - The ability to cast [spells](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Spell) and perform rituals. 

 Potion Making - The ability to brew potions. 

 Scrying - The ability to locate another being or object with a crystal and a map, sometimes other tools. 

 Mediumship - The ability to commune with [spirits](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Spirit) of the dead. 

  Other Powers 

 Individual Powers - Powers within each witch is varied depending on their own skill, lineage or level. 

**The Window of Opportunity**

 The Window of Opportunity presents itself if a new witch hasn't decided to use his/her powers for good or evil yet. During this time, she/he could be swayed either way. The Window of Opportunity remains open for forty-eight hours from the moment the witch's powers awaken.

Because of free will, good and evil are unable to make her/him choose her/his path magically. However, evil can tempt the witch to take an innocent's life to make her/him take the path of evil, which will make her/him evil forever. On the other hand, if the witch does an act of good, she/he becomes good.

The Window of Opportunity was created eons ago by good and evil to protect free will. What happens after the forty-eight hours if the witch still hasn't made his/her choice remains unexplained.

A window opened for [Paige Matthews](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Paige_Matthews) when she first gained Wiccan powers. Paige initially feared magic—especially after her encounter with [Shax](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Shax) and attempted to stay oblivious from the magical world. Unfortunately, this gave the [Source](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/The_Source_of_All_Evil) a chance to turn her evil. However, Phoebe and Piper managed to turn her good before the time ran out.

Years later, a young male witch named [Brent](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Brent) was presented to his window, but before he had the chance to make his decision, he was murdered by a warlock named [Hogan](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Hogan).  

**Unbecoming a Witch**

 Power Stripping -  A witch can relinquish her powers and affinity to all sorts of magic using either a [spell](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/To_Disempower_a_Witch) or a [potion](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Stripping_Potion). Said powers will then either vanish or be given to another individual. [The Hollow](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hollow) is known to be the most dangerous method. The witch who loses her power will be rendered completely mortal. 

 Transformation - Another way to separate a witch from her powers is by transforming her into another supernatural being altogether. This has been done multiple times throughout the show. While some transformations allow the witch to retain some, if not all, of their original powers, others usually make them disappear.

Such transformations are listed below:

  Succubus - When a witch makes a pact with darkness to protect herself from heartbreak, she becomes a succubus—a sexual predator. She seeks out powerful men who become helpless against her magic, then feeds off their testosterone with her razor-sharp tongue. 

 Banshee - When a pain-stricken witch hears the killing scream of a banshee, she becomes a banshee herself. To undo the transformation, the new banshee must face her pain at its root before she kills an innocent. 

 Vampire - Bites from a vampire will transform a witch into one as well. The only way to reverse the transformation is to kill the [Vampire Queen](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Queen) before the witch bites an innocent, which will destroy all vampires originated from her while rendering the witch human again. 

 Thought Projection - If done correctly, this power could be used to transform a witch into another being altogether, such as a [superhero](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Superhero). 

 God - Becoming a god is a rare and dangerous method that could bring about catastrophe. Since a god is transcendent, the transformation is usually complete. To reverse the transformation, one needs to separate the power from the witch. 

 Genie - Becoming a genie is a way to transform a witch. In [2004](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/2004), Phoebe took the place of the demon [Jinny](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Jinny) because the bottle she was trapped in could make anyone who wished the genie free replace the freed genie.


	5. Midnight Texas

  **Witches** are a species of supernatural creatures introduced in _[Midnight, Texas](http://midnight-texas.wikia.com/wiki/Midnight,_Texas_\(TV_series\))_. A witch has the power to affect a change of the physical world around them with their intentions and emotions, commonly referred to as magic or witchcraft. 

**Origin**

 The origins of witches and their practice remains unknown; however, Fiji references the teachings of [Wicca](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wicca), though it's unclear if all witches follow its teachings. 

**Physical Appearance**

 Witches appear no different than that of ordinary humans. However, subtle difference can be noted, such as [Fiji Cavanaugh](http://midnight-texas.wikia.com/wiki/Fiji_Cavanaugh)'s eyes glowed bright red while she performed magic, specifically, telekinesis to levitate a police car. 

**Strengths**

  **Spell Casting:** The ability to effect a supernatural change and to control events through the use of incantations, whether they be words, phrases or long verses. While some spells use incantations, Mildred describes that you have to "feel something" when casting the spell. 

 **Telekinesis:** The power to move people and objects of various size and weight at a distance through mental prowess. 

 **Elemental Control:** The power to manipulate and control the basic four elements of Air, Water, Earth, and Fire, typically referred to as Aerokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Geokinesis, and Pyrokinesis, respectively. 

 **Advanced Elemental Control:** The power to use the basic elements in a more devastating and more precise form, as well as to combine two or more to affect other physical changes. This includes projectile pyrokinesis and even Chloro- or Biokinesis, the control and manipulation of plant life. 

 **Emotions:** A witch's power comes from their emotions. Aunt Mildred explains that a witch needs only to make her feeling into intentions to affect a change. 

**Weaknesses**

  **Mortality:** Witches are still human, thus they are susceptible to mortal ailments and afflictions, physical injury, and death. 

 **Pharmaceutical Impairment:** Witches are not immune to drugs, such as Fentanyl patches, and thus can be rendered unconscious or physically and mentally debilitated, unable to practice magic for as long as the drug persists. 

 **Emotions:** Powerful witches need to guard their emotions, to keep them in check, otherwise they can lose control of their magic and harm the ones they care for. This is evident as when Fiji lost control and yelled at Manfred, she caused light bulbs to explode in the Cartoon Saloon. When she first learned about her magic, she lost control when she was being intimate with Jeremy and, as a result, burned him from the inside out with her magic, unintentionally killing him. 

**Witches Tools**

  **Personal Artifacts:** Items, such as hair, that belong to an individual that can be used along with and to focus spells. 

 **Herbs:** Sage and other herbs are incorporated into spells for various, though unknown, reasons. 

 **[Sage](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smudge_stick)** seems to be incorporated into cleansing spell.

 **Ashwagandha:**  A member of the nightshade family, it's used to treat depression. 

 **Devil's Net:** A wood-based totem bound together in twine to form a makeshift pyramid adorned with a small bird-like skull. It's used in exorcisms to capture evil and, in the hands of the witch, allows her to measure malevolent energies. However, it does not appear capable to capture [demonic entities](http://midnight-texas.wikia.com/wiki/Demon), though when in the presence of, the totem will mystically be covered in blood. 

 **Grimoires:** A collection of spells, ritual and other sacred texts in order to pass down knowledge from one witch to the next. Contents contained therein varies among witches, though Fiji's is leather bound, inscribed with "Wiccan Rede" on its cover.

  Vrykolakas: An old, leather bound book in Fiji's possession that contain information about vampires. Several pages depicted humanoid figures with large bat wings. Other pages include: "Lamia Cerebrum Historia et...", which roughly translates from Latin to "The History of the Vampire Brain", illustrates various vampiric skulls from various locations i.e. Romania, Sumerian and others. "Invocation III Metamorphosis" illustrates another, albeit upside-down, humanoid vampire with wings as well as with additional sketches drawn over. Another image shows a figure of a women with bit marks upon her neck and a single drop of blood, while another page, titled "Et Praxim Vampirism" relates to "The practice of Vampirism". 

 **Mildred's Dark Grimoire:** A medium sized book bound in what appears to be fur that contains dark spells and rituals. It's mentioned that within its pages, it contains an ancient witches' spell to get answers. Whether or not this witch was directly related to [Mildred](http://midnight-texas.wikia.com/wiki/Mildred) or [Fiji Cavanaugh](http://midnight-texas.wikia.com/wiki/Fiji_Cavanaugh)remains to be seen. 

 **Tinctures:** A fancy word for potion, tinctures are a basic form of herbal chemistry or medicine and can vary by design. This particular tincture, combined with basil and other herbs would remove a Succubus' perpetual glamour, revealing its true form while preventing them to seduce their prey of choice. 

 **Athames:** A ceremonial dagger used in Wiccan rituals, typically used to direct energy. 

 **Cauldrons:** Typically a large metal pot used by witches in order to concoct spells and potions. 

 **Glyphs and Runes:** Various symbols engraved on stone or drawn on to an object or area to aid in spell casting. Classically, they are used to offer wisdom and counsel on the past, present, and future.[[1]](http://midnight-texas.wikia.com/wiki/Witch#cite_note-0) This is evident in the spell Fiji and Manfred created to seek an answer in exchange for a sacrifice. Mildred's dark witchcraft grimoire's container was also inscribed with glyphs, though there purpose remains elusive.  

 

 


End file.
